


Wedded in this chaos - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 16

by TheCrownless2



Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [16]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur doubts Dutch, Arthur runs out of Bullets, Corpses, Guns, High Honor Arthur Morgan, M/M, Micah - Freeform, Micah cares for Arthur, Micah changes Arthurs plans, Micah is a softie, Outlaws, Protective Micah, RDR2, Seeking refuge in an old house, Shoot out in Van Horn, Shooting, mentions of bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Dutch's plan puts Arthur and Micah in danger.
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Series: Sons of Dutch - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Wedded in this chaos - Red Dead Redemption 2 - Mini series pt 16

_~Photo found on google, We did not take it~_

———

"So tell me again why we're doin' this!?" Snarled Arthur as he ducked against a broken down wagon just before a bullet came flying towards his head knocking his hat off. The man scowled as he fired a shot through a man's chest leaving his body to lie cold.

"Hey, don't blame me! It was your dearest friend, Dutchy, who got us into this mess!" Micah snapped back at his boyfriend while he quickly reloaded his gun before firing at a man who came a little too close to Arthur, he was watching the younger man's back as other gunmen tried to surround them.

The town of Van Horn was in chaos as both Micah and Arthur fought for their lives. A side job gone wrong once the sheriff found out the two men claiming to be bounty hunters were actually wanted men in Black Water. The whole town went in an uproar then went to shit.

Micah to Arhur's left as the two took shelter behind an abandoned wagon but quickly the two were running out of bullets and found themselves outnumbered.

"Arthur, I-I think we're outnumbered. I reckon you've got a plan, hm?"

"Give me a minute!" Snapped Arthur as his gaze scanned the area, it was hard to determine which was safe and which wasn't. There were men on horses, gunmen on foot and the law in wagons. Bodies lie as the paths stained red with blood. Bullet shells all around them. Arthur shrank away from the sight as he closed his eyes trying to get his bearings.

"Morgan!" Micah's cry snapped him back. Arthur's eyes shot open and it was then when he noticed a small manor just down by the shoreline a little ways away from the town of VanHorn, it was positioned close to the lighthouse. From first glance the place looked abandoned. "There! That old building! You see it?"

"Uh, Alright. I trust you." Micah spun his guns around on his fingers as he often does to add extra flare and to show off a bit to Arthur. He moved closer to the younger outlaw as he aimed his guns to the other shooters who were closing in fast, yelling taunts and threats," you go first, I'll watch your back."

Arthur smirked at the older man's need for dramatic flare. But that move did manage to give Arthur feelings he'd rather not have right now. The younger managed a chuckle before kneeling down pressing his back against Micah's back for protection. Raising his pistol, quickly checking and counting the bullets. Only three. "Shit, I don't have enough to cover you Micah."

"I'll be fine, Morgan. " the older outlaw turned to face Arthur, placing his hand on his back to push him towards the path, "Now move before we lose our chance to get outta here!" Micah moved out of his hiding place, stepping away from the wagon while Arthur got up and ran towards the house, shooting down anyone who tried to get in his way. Micah kept a close watch on his boyfriend while he stayed behind to shoot the other gunmen who tried to follow.

The two made it to the house, they carefully walked inside suspecting an ambush, but luckily no one was inside. "Alright Cowpoke, I'll watch the front entrance, you take the back."

Arthur was hesitant to leave Micah's side, least with less chaos happening around them he could have time to reload his pistol with the little bullets he has left. "Alright sure" Morgan whispered softly, placing a gentle hand on his boyfriend's back and letting it wander up to his hair where he twirled a strand of his messy blonde hair around his finger. Then left with a gentle smile.

Arthur stayed low and traveled around the old house swiftly. This was almost too perfect, an abandoned house with nobody inside calming it as their own. Something wasn't right. The younger could hear the men outside shouting, they were looking for the outlaws but the gunfire had finally stopped, for now.

Morgan made his way to the back and together the two sat quietly and waited, they waited for an ambush, for the law to find them but nothing. Little over two hours had past and still silence filled the air, except of course the obvious Voices of the law searching, the sound of hooves, they were close but never thought of checking the house.. yet.. or they knew they were inside and were waiting for them to come out. Regardless of the outcome Arthur was growing lonely and tired of waiting. The thought of being in here alone with Micah was starting to play with Arthur's emotions.

Arthur left his post and approached Micah, who was still on high alert and where he was sitting he had a perfect view of the lawmen, Micah was sitting in a chair that he pulled out from the kitchen, with his two guns rested on the windowsill, with a sharp gaze as his eyes never left those men outside.

Arthur smiled as he helped himself to sit down on Micah's lap, drawing his attention away from the window. "I'd say we're pretty safe for right now, cowpoke. Least they won't find us yet. Though we should wait till nightfall before headin' out..." Arthur whispered softly as he traced his finger along Micah's jawline.

Micah smirked as he placed his hand on Arthur's backside while caressing his chest with his other hand, "I like your thinking sweetheart. But perhaps we wait till morning, that way the lawmen would have given up lookin' for us, hmm?" The older outlaw moved his hand to Arthur's waist, pushing him closer so he could feel the younger's chest pressed against his own, he looked into his boyfriend's eyes as they sparkled, silently asking for attention.

"Until then, allow me to entertain you.." His voice was soft yet couldn't hide his intentions as he chuckled underneath his breath which caused Arthur to shiver.

The older outlaw started to undress Arthur as he kissed him passionately, allowing his hands to explore every inch of the younger outlaw's perfect body, "Micah-" "hush now, I know you want this too. Just relax, cowpoke, let me send you to the edge until you beg for more." Micah interrupted Arthur's protest, he took off Arthur's shirt as he caressed his chest again while he ran his fingertips gently along Arthur's thigh, earning a moan from the younger man.

**——-**

**Keep an eye out for part 17**


End file.
